


【羿往情深】Señorita

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 2552有车双性转百合注意！
Relationships: 幸运52 - Relationship, 羿往情深
Kudos: 1





	【羿往情深】Señorita

Land in Miami  
The air was hot from summer rain  
Sweat dripping off me  
Before I even knew her name  
  
快要日落了  
为什么还是这么热  
  
嘉欣憋闷地拽着帽檐  
撑着露台围栏  
看着海平面上橙黄的圆球  
再次质疑自己来迈阿密的决定  
她看着捂得严严实实和窗下人群格格不入的自己  
叹气  
  
下方的沙滩上  
落日派对的序幕  
摆开了的音响  
几近赤裸的男男女女  
糖果色时隐时现  
  
第一声音乐响起时  
她无聊的撑着围栏跳起来又蹲下  
等太阳落山  
太阳落山她就能去参加狂欢  
  
她拍了拍沾灰的衣摆  
转身离开前的瞬间  
她看到了一个人  
  
海藻般浓密的黑色波浪  
阳光亲吻过的蜜色肌肤  
快要跳出轻薄布料的脂肉  
  
她甚至没看清那人的脸  
  
她的脑海一片空白  
  
她发誓这是她百米冲刺的速度  
房门在她身后咣的撞上  
她一头撞进拥挤的人潮  
扒开一人又一人  
啤酒洒在她的裙角  
被扒开的人在身后叫骂  
她全听不到  
  
她在哪里？在哪里？  
  
她找到了  
靠在吧台边  
和调酒师谈笑着的她  
  
“S...Señorita”  
她不知道该怎么打招呼  
她甚至不知道对方说哪种语言  
她搜肠刮肚才找出来了这么一个词  
拙劣的搭讪通用  
  
她顺着她的声音回头  
  
视线交汇的瞬间  
她愣住了  
喉咙被心脏的跳动填塞  
双眼被她的视线抓捕  
后背湿透汗如雨下  
她停止了思考  
  
她错过了身前人同样呆愣的几秒  
也错过了突然绽放的微笑  
舌尖掠过红唇  
撩起的长发  
那些信号  
  
她在鼻间嗅到了清淡的无花果  
发丝拂过面庞  
温热指尖滑过耳廓  
她在耳边听到轻声的细语  
“Hola, Señorita. Me llamo J.”  
  
她被她拉着  
走  
快步走  
跑  
  
她看见她甩掉了尖细的红底高跟鞋  
在沙滩上留下轻浅的足印  
她边跑边回头看着她笑  
白色的布料随着奔跑颠簸  
  
拽着她跑的她突然停下  
她来不及收住脚步便整个人撞在了她的身上  
  
脱了高跟鞋的她不高  
一米六出头的个子  
镶嵌进她的怀里  
正好  
  
“对不...sorry...I...”  
“妹妹，我该叫你什么？”  
流利的中文  
  
她退出她的怀抱  
指尖却还点在她的肩头  
一点一点  
勾勒着她手臂的长度  
痒  
  
“欣...小欣...”  
  
  
Sapphire moonlight  
We danced for hours in the sand  
Tequila sunrise  
Her body fit right in my hands  
  
那晚的月色很淡  
倒映在海面上  
折射着青金石色的光  
摇晃倒梯的形状  
  
她绕着她行走  
踏着柔软的沙  
她的指尖连起她的  
又一点点上爬  
搓起褶皱  
在到达锁骨时滑脱  
坠下肩膀  
  
她局促地站着  
眼睛不知该向哪放  
明明是相似构造的躯体  
却让她不敢看一眼  
黑暗中  
蜜色胸前  
月色微弱的反光  
  
她的手被她牵起  
扶上她的腰侧  
吹风许久的裸露  
哪怕迈阿密的热度之中  
也有些汗珠蒸发的微凉  
  
手下的腰不算细  
却正巧和她的手掌  
严丝合缝  
在她手中柔韧地扭动  
合着她脑中的旋律  
扭动  
  
然后她在耳边听到了哼唱  
清冷沙哑的中音  
被海浪击碎的青光  
  
她在她掌心磨蹭  
开始还是远远地  
衬衫被海风鼓满时  
她的发就已经垂坠在她肩头  
  
她不禁有些自卑  
仿佛自己一身的奶白肌肤都是一无是处  
当她饱满的双峰  
若即若离的蹭过她贫瘠的胸膛  
她的眼眶有些酸涩  
  
她含着泪将她推远  
又凭着本能凶狠地张口  
咬上她鲜红的唇瓣  
比异性甜美  
无花果的香  
  
她用牙齿噬咬磋磨  
像是被惹怒的小兽  
微凉的指尖在脑后  
磨蹭着头皮安抚  
  
她的手指滑进她背后的系绳  
指甲剐蹭着被勒出的细痕  
她不知道  
该如何继续  
  
她低头蹭着她的鼻尖  
她才发觉她的鼻梁上有个小巧的凹陷  
她抵着她的额头  
“J，姐姐，教我”  
  
  
Don't you let me fall  
Ooh, when your lips undress me  
Hooked on your tongue  
Ooh love, your kiss is deadly  
Don't stop  
  
她们面对着面  
侧躺着陷入细沙  
表面已经凉透  
下层却还存着一丝白日的阳光  
  
她的手被她牵着  
贴上她被压向侧旁的乳肉  
钻进三角形的布料  
掌心贴着不平的肌肤  
然后小巧的圆粒在她手心胀大  
顶起她温热的手掌  
  
她的手指压向阻挡着她的肌肤  
柔软地顺从地凹陷出五道轨迹  
她再狠狠地用力  
那团很是顺从的乳肉却用力挣扎  
弹出白色布料的遮挡  
弹出她的掌心  
深红的樱桃在风里不满的摇晃  
  
她又拉着她的手向下滑去  
她的手指拨开细长的布条  
指尖触碰到微硬的毛发  
又被温热的液体淋湿  
泥泞满手  
她夹紧了双腿  
她知道自己的腿间也和她一样  
  
她的指尖继续向内  
滚烫而湿热  
她在自己身上也曾体味过  
像是迈阿密雨前的天空  
  
她看到她的眼中泛起水光  
拉下她的头轻轻啄吻  
手指轻巧  
越过短裙的边缘  
按上她腿间的小核  
她难耐地张开腿  
夹住她的大腿  
闷哼  
  
尖锐的快感随着按压上流  
她空虚的内里被她的手指充满  
一根  
两根  
三根  
她把她忘记了动作的手指从体内抽出  
她伏在她的身上  
隔着衬衫咬上她胸前的红缨  
卷曲的黑色长发散落了满身  
挑着眉梢含糊着问她  
“小欣，喜欢吗？”  
  
她不知道  
她只知道胸前那点好痒想被揉捻啃咬  
她只知道身体内的浪潮快要将她击碎  
所有的热意都向一处汇聚  
汇成一个滚烫的水球  
在被她手指触及的深处  
她的腿张在她身体的两侧  
绷紧了足尖  
那滚烫的水球终于被戳破  
她哭喊着出声  
“姐......啊......姐姐......”  
  
她在猛烈地心跳中  
听见了海浪的拍击与回退  
看见她舔了舔刚从她体内退出的指尖  
染着深蓝颜色的指甲反着水光  
“小欣好甜”  
刚被她捏过的蜜色肉球还露在外面  
向着她招摇  
  
她撑起颤抖的双腿  
翻身将她压下  
伴着身上细沙淅索掉落的轻响  
含住了那团乳肉  
她的舌尖拨弄着凸起  
感到肉粒在她的口中肿胀  
她得意地抬眼  
却见她戏谑地笑  
  
她有些生气  
照猫画虎地找到那个蜜穴  
并起两根手指  
就埋进了湿滑的所在  
她听见了她倒吸气的声音  
看见她眉头微皱  
笑唇微扁  
“小欣...嗯...你弄疼姐姐了”  
她却只感到那湿热的内里正收缩着  
紧紧地夹着她的手指  
不肯放她走  
  
她轻轻地抽动手指  
被浪声遮蔽的水声几不可闻  
然后渐渐地  
越来越大  
她身下的她迷醉的揉着  
揉着那半还被白色布料包裹着的乳肉  
硬挺的乳尖像要把白色撑破  
  
她在她有些迷茫地眼里  
看见了月光  
荡在睑边的泪波中  
融化在了她身下的  
月光  
  
暖流  
浮潜时偶尔路过足边的那种  
淋透了她的快被逼出蜜穴的手指  
贝肉痉挛着收缩  
她拱着背  
将蜜色的胸乳挺向繁星夜空  
  
  
Locked in the hotel  
There's just some things that never change  
You say we're just friends  
But friends don't know the way you taste  
  
那几天  
房间的纱帘几乎没被拉起过  
房门只因Room Service开闭  
无人进来或离去  
  
床单被汗水与蜜汁淋湿  
气味倒是从通往阳台的缝隙  
被海风带着远走高飞  
  
她最喜欢她在她手下高潮的模样  
只有那一刻她才觉得  
她不只是她临时起意的玩伴  
而是因她皱眉  
因她喘息  
因她绷紧双腿  
因她热液四溢  
属于她的J  
属于她的姐姐  
  
“小欣，你试过这里的Tequila Sunrise吗？”  
“还没来得及”  
她摇了摇头  
  
靠在露台栏杆上的她向后拨弄着头发  
发丝尽被晨风扬起露出光洁的额头  
远处的海岸线上才透出一线白  
这是她们不分昼夜的度日后  
才能看到的  
日升前的清晨  
  
“那我们现在就去做一杯吧”  
她伸了个懒腰  
浴袍被撑得开口  
隐约看到些弹动  
“和你很像”  
那句话很轻  
就落在她唇边  
伴着轻柔的触感  
发丝遮住了她们的脸  
  
  
冷清的室外吧台  
她见她熟门熟路的走进去  
拿起瓶瓶罐罐  
红橘渐变成浅黄  
在大海远方的太阳冒出头时  
隔着玻璃凝成了同样的色泽  
她伸出舌尖  
舔了一下红色的樱桃  
再轻轻地  
丢进杯中  
  
“Hey, J！难得这么早见到你！是为了这位.....”  
穿着花短裤单肩挎着包的男人  
不知从哪里冒了出来  
随意地就搭上了J的肩膀  
猫样的眼睛盯着她上下打量  
是那天那个调酒师  
  
“Ming, stop! 这是我朋友，小欣。”  
她没有推开他的手  
  
朋友  
她举起杯子  
吞下一大口  
好苦  
好酸  
她不喜欢  
  
那边两人还在笑着说着什么  
她把杯子重重地砸在台面  
越过吧台拉起她的手  
生硬地把她拉开  
向着日升的方向疾走  
  
“J！你朋友怎么...”  
“没事，别担心，晚点再聊”  
  
她走得更快了  
  
她大约记得那里是她们跳舞的软滩  
  
她拉着她走进水中  
海水没过腿根  
海浪拍在她们身侧  
单薄的T恤贴到身上  
黏着线条  
  
“小欣怎么生气啦？”  
她伸手抚开粘在她颊边的发丝  
  
“你说我是你的朋友。”  
  
“难道我们不是朋友吗？”  
  
“如果我们是朋友，我为什么会知道你尝起来是什么味道？”  
  
她说着俯下身  
头埋进海水与空气的交界  
舌尖卷起她腿间的小粒  
就像海浪卷起破碎的贝壳  
  
她扳开她的双腿  
双手掐进她饱满的腿根  
舌尖伴着上方的呻吟  
冲进那方蜜地  
沾染了海的咸腥  
依旧清甜的无花果  
  
水  
撑起了她的衣摆  
水  
包围了她的下颌  
水  
流进了她的口腔  
  
她软了腿  
跌坐进她面前的水中  
她不依不饶地凑上前去  
含住了她的唇珠  
舌头在她口中横冲直撞  
  
“记住了么，这就是我尝到的，你的味道。”  
  
  
晨时浪漫的橘色散去  
明媚朝阳射在她面上  
她在她黑瞳的倒影里  
看见宠溺与无奈的光  
  
“小欣......”  
  
  
  
她没有再跟她回到那个房间  
  
直到她登上回国的飞机  
都再没出现  
  
她望着下方渐渐远离的海岸线  
想着她可能就是那密密麻麻圆点中的一个  
说笑舞蹈在另一个圆点的旁边  
拉下了遮住半脸的墨镜  
咬住了食指  
  
  
You know I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya  
  
她以为她再也不会见到她了  
  
  
  
  
  
直到那个微凉湿润的长隆夏夜  
  
  
  
  
  
她忐忑的推开练习室大门  
看见一道身影在镜前舞动  
汗滴顺着蜜色的肌肤滑落  
  
那人转身看向门口  
笑着指了指胸前的名牌向她伸出手  
“黑金计划，李珍凝”  
  
  
她握住那只手  
有手指在她的手心不安分地画圈  
她合拢了掌心  
理着头发低头  
“匠星娱乐，黄嘉欣”  
  
  
她们合作的第一个舞台  
—— Señorita  
  
  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for you  
  
\- END -  


**Author's Note:**

> 英文歌词出自  
> Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita -


End file.
